Dame. Morinora
Introduction Dame. Xoa W. Morinora is one of the 4 Star-Constellations Council leaders. The Azure Dragon. Appearance Dame Morinora is from a fan-made story called One Piece: Golden Era. Personality Dame. Morinora is a extremely wicked but trusted woman who claims to be royalty. She mostly controls a section of the Underground which is a trading area for Pirates and wicked Marines. She is a very powerful woman who created a whole castle out of Jade using her Devil Fruit. The Hachū-Hachū no Mi: Model Jade Dragon, a rare and extremely difficult Devil Fruit to master. Reason she has a high bounty; She transports weapons, man-made devil fruits and her scales around for huge amounts of Berries. She basically is one of the main sellers of the Black Market or Underworld. She lives in a huge Jade formed Castle on a mysterious island in the New World. The castle consists of all her items and a lot of vacant rooms for her guests. Her castle is very well-kept and is very beautiful and has a lot of fancy designs on the walls, furniture and ceiling. She also has a secondary base in the East Blue, one of the seas she rule as a Star-Constellation Council Member. She goes there one time each and every year for Council reasons, mainly being to eliminate any small pirate trying to become a problem in their schemes. She pretends to be nice at first and then trap her guest in their rooms and capture them to be sold in the underworld as slaves to the Celestial Dragons, she earns millions and millions of Berries each year and continued to do this till she was later defeated. Story; She was born in the Sorbet Kingdom as a peasant. As the years went on, her hatred for the kingdom grew higher and higher every month. At age 18, she found a green-spiral like Guava-shaped fruit. She was curious and desperate for food, she ate the Devil Fruit and gained the powers of the Hachū-Hachū no Mi, Model: Jade Dragon. This gave her the power to annihilate and start a revolution against the sovereignty, causing them to go missing. She later destroyed the kingdom and gained the bounty of 20,000,000. The Marines did not see her much of a threat until she went to the New World and destroy bases such as a Yonkou's secondary base (which they were not present) and other Marine forts, she continued to do this till she gained a bounty of 300,000,000. She later went under Star-Constellation-Council's work and was set to be on guard and trading duty for the man-made Devil Fruits and weapons to be shipped to any destination, mainly the Underworld. She also eliminates new pirates in the East Blue, to avoid a unbalanced situation that would expose the Council. Her men raided villages, destroyed Celestial Dragon boats and fought against a Marine Admiral and at least injuring the Admiral. The Marines identified her finally as a threat and rose her bounty to 800,000,000 Berries. She went to a random island and set base there, building a new Kingdom. Where everyone was "Allowed". If only she knew that was her downfall. Power and Abilities Dame Morinora can destroy cities and towns if she wanted to with her Devil Fruit, The Hachū-Hachū no Mi, Model: Jade Dragon. A Devil Fruit with incredible power to destroy cities only in minutes. She also studied Okkama Kenpo and Fishman Karate as she came closer to the East Blue. She then learned how to use her Color of Arms Haki, Observation Haki and surprisingly her Conqueror's Haki by training under an old crew mate of the Rocks she met as she set sailed... She also learned Royalty Sword fighting but placed her own mix to it. She can turn people into Jade sculptures due to her Devil Fruit and break them with her Jade Rapier. She requests a Marine Captain to teach her all the Techniques but they refuse. If they refuse, they die harshly by getting ripped to pieces by a Dragon. She does not know the techniques, but they're really not needed. Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Category:LowerEngineer Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Human Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:One Piece: Golden Era Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists